Halloween Party
by lexjl
Summary: They were getting ready to go to a Halloween Party, they were currently in New Orleans it was a weekend getaway for the whole team. The adults were going to a local bar for the Halloween Party, JJ and Will had spent their first Halloween together there so they knew that the party could be wild. The whole team including Ashley, Alex, Kevin, and James. 2 shot only. I own nothing.
1. Costume Mix up

**So this is the start of my Halloween story for the team. It will be a two – shot story. I hope you enjoy this first part. Next chapter will be more interesting, I promise**

They were getting ready to go to a Halloween Party, they were currently in New Orleans it was a weekend getaway for the whole team. Since Will still had family there they brought Jack and Henry with them, the boys were staying with Will's sister and her kids having a sleep over. The adults were going to a local bar for the Halloween Party, JJ and Will had spent their first Halloween together there so they knew that the party could be wild. Everyone had gotten a hotel room at one of the three hotels near by. JJ had warned the team that the bar would be packed and most likely hot, so pick their costumes carefully. Garcia had picked up the costumes for the team while they were on a case, it also included Will and Beth's costume.

/

JJ and Will

Will had told JJ he would wear any costume she wanted as long as it didn't include a mask, they were currently in their room getting dressed. JJ hadn't looked at the costumes, since she had reserved them they were going as Alice and the Mad Hatter. She was in the bathroom fixing her hair and putting on her make up, when her phone went off.

_"Check your costume. Em."_

JJ walked out into the room pulling the bag out of the small closet and unzipped it. She stared at the costume.

"What the hell?" she mumbled.

Inside was not the costume she picked out, inside was a short turquoise apron dress with ruffle trim and puff sleeves. There was also a black satin bow headband, gloves, and petticoat in the bag.

"Jen what's wrong?" as he walked up behind her.

"This isn't what I picked out."

He didn't have a problem with the outfit, he knew she would look amazing in it.

"What did you pick out?"

"It was a dress but longer than this. There is no way I'll be able to sit down or dance in this."

"You are going to look amazing. I will dance with you and you can sit on my lap, nobody will see anything."

"Check yours, you may have something different."

Will opened his bag, inside was a long jacket with tails, vest, bow tie, cane, hat and gloves and it was correct, JJ picked up her phone, texting Emily back.

_"Mine is wrong but Will's is right. JJ"_

A couple minutes of later, Emily texted her back.

_"Alex, Beth, Ashley, and mine are wrong too. But the guys are all fine."_

_"I'm going to kill Pen."_

/

Morgan and Emily

Emily was standing in the middle room, still cussing under her breath. She knew that something like this was going to happen, she also knew Garcia didn't change the costumes to mean but she was mad.

"Emily put it on." Morgan as he came out of the bathroom.

He was dressed in pinstripe zoot suit with the matching pants, suspenders with the matching hat and his neck tie had $ sign on it. They were going as gangsters and Emily had picked out a pant suit but now she had a short dress.

"You look great." She told him with a smile.

"Thank you. Now put your's on so I can see how hot you are going to look."

"Of course you are okay with this."

"I can tell you right now, that none of the guys are going to object if their girls look as hot as I know you are."

"Pig." As she grabbed the outfit going in to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later she came out in the short pinstripe dress, it had dollar signs over her breast that lit up, the switch was in the pocket, she had the matching hat, garter, and her thigh highs on. She just needed her shows.

"See you look amazing."

"Just don't get to comfortable in that Jacket." She told him as she buckled her shoes.

/

Reid had been excited when Ashley agreed to come to the party with him but when she agreed to go as the female version of Waldo, she was thrilled. He was already dress in the red and white striped long sleeve shirt, striped beanie, and round eye glasses and waiting for her to come out.

"Spencer, I didn't plan on this outfit looking like this." She called out from the bathroom.

"What is wrong with it?"

She walked out revealing the dress that was red and white stripped on the top and blue on the bottom it was short, she had on glass and a striped beanie.

"You look amazing." He whispered while blushing.

"Thank you but it wasn't supposed to be this short. Apparently all the women's outfits are not correct."

They looked at each other before speaking.

"Garcia."

/

Hotch and Beth

Beth had picked out nerd costumes and although she was now in the outfit that she didn't pick out. She had to admit that the blue plaid top dress with suspenders, bow tie choker, nerd glasses wasn't to bad, really the only issue she had was the "Extra Credit" print panties. Hotch was the one having problems with his costume.

"Aaron we are going to be late." She called out.

"This is crazy, I look ridiculous."

"Come on, it's part of the fun. You will look fine."

"This isn't a good idea." As he came out of the bathroom.

He had on plaid pants that were to short, suspenders, a bow ties, and glasses.

"You look cute." She told him before kissing him.

"You owe me big." Kissing her back.

/

Alex and James

"Well it's not as bad as I thought. A little low cut but at least it's not short." Alex as she walked out of the bathroom.

James turned to look at his wife, she was wearing a black exquisite vampire dress with velvet detail, stretch lace, flocked satin, corset styling with gothic crosses.

"You look beautiful." He told her.

"You don't look to bad yourself."

He was wearing a black velvet, vampire waistcoat with contrast satin lapels and cuffs, front lapels with gothic embroidered satin appliqued crosses and rhinestones.

"Are we meeting everyone there?"

"Yes, Dave went over early to get us enough tables. We should get going."

"Following you my love."

/

Penelope, Kevin, and Rossi

Penelope and Kevin were dressed as Mr. and Mrs. Frankenstein. She was wearing short black dress with jagged edge skirt and a false corset it had Frankenstein stitch details, matching long jacket with padded sleeve details, choker, thigh high stockings and matching gloves with Frankenstein stitch details. While he was wearing a black jacket, tank top with green faux tears and tattered detailing and latex headpiece with scar and bolt details.

They walked in the bar, spotting Rossi right away. He was dressed in a red robe with a pipe in his mouth, the women decided he would be a Hugh Heffner look alike.

"I thought you two would be later." He told them as they sat down.

"She is hoping that by being her first the rest of the women will not kill her." Kevin explained.

"Why would they do that?" Rossi was confused.

"I may have changed some of their costumes because they were boring and didn't tell them." She confessed.

"Kitten, I will do my best to protect you."

/

**Please tell me what you think, there will be another chapter posted later today.**


	2. The party

**Sorry, I didn't get this updated sooner, life got in the way. I'm glad that everyone enjoyed the first chapter. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. CMCrazies, DebbieOz, Sophia0665, iniTiniNini, rmpcmfan, Lexis4morganPrentiss, Kareenx, Kezi, and guest, thank you so much for the reviews.**

JJ, Will, Emily, and Morgan were the last to arrive at the bar. They made their way to the table Emily and JJ were still uncomfortable by the length of their outfits, but as soon as they seen Hotch dressed as a nerd they started laughing.

"It's about time." Garcia smiling big at the two couples.

"If someone wouldn't have change our costumes maybe we would have been here earlier." JJ looking at her friend.

"Don't pout you both look hot." Garcia told her.

Will and Morgan laughed. They both stopped when Emily and JJ shot them looks.

"So not the point. These outfits are so short, we are not going to be able to dance." Emily told her.

"You both will be fine. It's New Orleans people walk around here half naked all the time, don't they Will, and it's not like either of you know anybody." Garcia explained.

"I'm staying out of this." Will told her.

"It's time for a round of drinks." Dave told them.

The group made small talk, while waiting on the drinks, everyone checking out the others costumes. When a couple of guys stopped to stare at the women, the guys made sure that they moved on quickly.

"Come on let's have a sit." Will told JJ as he pulled her towards a chair.

Rossi and a waitress came back with shots and drinks for everyone.

"What are we drinking to?" Garcia asked.

"Will's the native he should give the toast." Morgan told the group.

"Pouvons nous tout amusant, boire beaucoup et rentrer à la maison avec celui que nous aime." Will

JJ smiled at him, this was a toast she knew.

/

When Garcia heard Thriller come on she pulled all the women out to the dance floor. The guys sat back at watched.

"Remind me to thank Baby Girl for switching the costumes." Morgan told them.

"I will second that." Will

"It's weird to see them all so relaxed." Kevin

"Alcohol will do the trick every time." Rossi told the younger man.

"Yes it will." Hotch laughing.

/

Beth was the first back to the table, she grabbed Hotch's hand pulling him on to the dance floor. The rest of the women followed suit, expect for JJ who noticed Will and Rossi talking to a man. She walked up to them.

"Steve, this is my wife Jennifer." Will introduced her as soon as she walked in.

"It's nice to meet you." As he shook JJ's hand.

"You too." As she glanced at Will.

"We worked together before I moved to Virginia." Will explained.

_"I might not know anybody but of course Will does." JJ thought to herself._

They stood there talking to Steve, well Will and Rossi did, for a couple more minutes.

"I'll let you get back to the party, if you get a chance stop by the station before you leave." He told Will before walking away.

JJ watched as he went back to the group, she noticed the women staring over at them.

"Can I have your jacket?"

"It's hot in here." Will looking at her.

"I want to dance and I can't in this outfit."

Will took off his jacket wrapping it around JJ, Rossi walked back over to the table talking to the waitress.

"Come dance with me."

"Anything for you." Will told her.

They joined the rest of the group on the floor. Everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves.

"JJ, come help us." Ashley called out.

Emily, Beth, Alex, and Garcia were smiling.

"Okay, with what?"

"We are going to go get the Playboy to join us." Garcia looking at her.

JJ turned to look at Rossi, he looked fine sitting where he was, but she knew he didn't stand a chance.

"Let's do it."

Before Rossi realized what was happening, the six women emerged on him, pulling him off his stool and dragging him onto the dance floor.

"Ladies." He started.

"You know you are not going to win." Aaron told him.

"Okay I give, I will dance with you."

/

They were all back at the table, the place was packed and it was getting harder to dance. The drinks kept coming each couple was taking turns buying drinks for the group.

"If it is like this for Halloween, I can't imagine what Mardi gras is like." Ashley who was sitting next to Spencer.

"Way crazier than this." Will told her with a laugh.

Morgan was the first to notice the fight break out, he moved in front of Emily. Once Will, Hotch, Spencer, James, Kevin, and Rossi noticed they had pushed the women behind the table.

"They act like we are helpless." Alex whispered.

"Let them play the big bad protectors." Emily responded.

JJ rolled her eyes, this was the only thing she hated about going out. However, the fight was short lived and they all went back to talking and telling jokes. When the DJ put on a slow song, the couples went out and danced, while they were dancing a women came up to Dave asking him to dance.

"I don't think I have seen you smile this much in a long time." Beth whispered to Hotch.

"I am with you and tonight has been fun."

"It has." As she gave him a kiss.

/

"I need to thank baby girl."

"For what?"

"Putting you in that costume. You look amazing."

"You don't look to bad yourself." Emily smirking.

Morgan pulled her closer to him.

/

"Thank you for coming with me." Spencer told Ashley.

"Spencer why did you think I wouldn't?"

"I am not sure. It's just I am not usually that guy."

"You need to give yourself more credit. I like you and I am thrilled that you invited." As she hugged him.

/

"I understand now why you feel the way you do about the team." James told Alex.

"They are a family and have welcomed us into their family." She told him with a smile.

"They are an amazing group of people even with their quirks."

"They are. I am glad we came."

"Me too."

/

"I am so glad everyone is having fun." Garcia told Kevin.

"Me too. I honestly thought JJ was going to stay mad all night."

"Nah, she just doesn't like the attention."

"Well incase I haven't told you. Penelope Garcia you look amazing."

"Thank you very much."

/

"You miss it here don't you?"

"I would be lying if I said that I didn't sometimes but I wouldn't trade our life together for anything."

"Are you sure?"

"Well I would change one thing."

She looked at him, not sure if he was being serious, she could tell by the smirk on his face he wasn't.

"What's that?"

"I wouldn't have let you leave that room."

She started laughing.

"We can leave whenever you are ready."

/

Everyone had another drink before they all went back to their hotel rooms. This had been a great Halloween, they spent time together, everyone enjoying themselves.

Translation according to Microsoft: "May we all fun, drink a lot, and go home with one we love."

**Please let me know what you think…..**


End file.
